


Pillow Talk

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford tries to talk to Bill about their relationship. Bill isn't receptive.





	Pillow Talk

“Bill, can we talk?”

They are lying in a bed in the Mindscape, with Ford on his back while Bill is playing with his body. Bill would rather continue to run his fingers up and down along Ford’s leg, but he guesses he has to hear this. “Sure!”

“You know I like it when you’re- physically affectionate.”

Changing his eye into his mouth, Bill grins before nipping at the soft inside of Ford’s thigh. When Ford shivers, he nips it again, a little harder. “You sure do,” he says.

“-but-”

“Hmm?” Flipping his mouth into an eye again, Bill looks at Ford.

Was he prone to such displays, he would melt at the sight of Ford watching him in a mixture of fear and pleasure. It’s a delicious melding of emotions and it makes Bill reach for Ford’s flaccid cock, but to his surprise Ford sits up and catches him by the wrist, gently pushing his hand away.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about,” Ford says, his fear hidden away. Bill can still smell it on him and it excites him, but he holds himself back for now. “You go too fast sometimes, too hard.”

“What is too fast?” He spins his hand until it’s free from Ford’s hold, then pushes it back between Ford’s legs. “Is this too fast?”

“Bill!”

“Kidding, kidding!” But he only rests his hand on Ford’s thigh, not pulling it completely away. “I don’t understand, though. You look like you like it!”

Ford blushes, his thighs hunching slightly towards each other as he tries to hide his swollen groin. Bill grabs him by the knees, pushing them apart before pushing his body between them.

“You don’t under-”

“I just said I don’t!” He starts to caress Ford, stroking his inner thighs, joints and muscle and flesh, brushing his thumbs against the stretch of skin between his balls and his hole. He avoids touching his cock and balls, even the hole though he’s dying to stick something into that tight warmth. “Your body is obviously liking what I’m doing, Fordsy! I don’t know what your problem is. Don’t you like me anymore?”

“That’s not it!” Bill wants to laugh at how easy it is to get Ford on the defensive when it comes to his devotion to Bill, how even his obvious distress isn’t enough to erase that away. As a reward, he takes Ford’s cock into his hand, gives it a firm stroke.

“Then I don’t see what I’m doing wrong,” Bill says, taking his other hand down to Ford’s hole. In Mindscape it’s easy to imagine lube into your hand, but this time Bill pushes his fingers in dry, making Ford groan and arch his back. “Just trying to love you here, pal!”

It takes all his self-restraint to not howl out loud when Ford goes still over that one particular word, his eyes widening.

“That’s right, Ford. I’m doing this. Because. I. CARE.” And he does _love_ that crestfallen look on Ford’s face, that sour disappointment that isn’t distorted even by Bill crooking his fingers so hard inside Ford that his hips jerk. “I want you to enjoy our time together.” He thumbs the slit on the head of Ford’s cock for a moment before continuing to stroke him, watching as the first drop of pre-come appears. “And I believe you do, regardless of what you say.”

“I didn’t say-”

Ford falls silent when Bill starts increasing in size until he’s big enough to lean over Ford, the fingers buried within Ford growing along with him and making the man cry out.

“As I said, I believe you do like this. Otherwise _this_ wouldn’t be so ready to go.” He squeezes at Ford’s cock until Ford cries out again, tears springing into his eyes. “You were just out to get my attention, weren’t you?”

To Bill’s delight, Ford doesn’t even try to deny it.

With few more forceful strokes, Ford is coming, releasing a long strand of come that lands partly on the bed and partly on Bill. Bill continues to fuck him with his fingers through his orgasm, even through the afterglow, making sure Ford is thoroughly used before withdrawing his hand. He stares at Ford’s twitching, gaping hole for a while afterward, trying to imagine how all of this would feel like in flesh.

He doesn’t know, not yet. But one day he will, and Ford will never insult him with outrageous demands like this again.


End file.
